The aim of the project is to make and characterize new medium-red phthalocyanine photosensitizers for PDT and to make previously made phthalocyanine photosensitizers for use by other members of the Program Project in their cell and animal studies. The mass spectra are needed to verify the composition of the sensitizers made.